1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of simulating wet surfaces for testing. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of testing the performance of aircraft tires and/or braking systems on wet runways.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, aircraft braking systems are subject to tests to see how they will perform on wet runways by manually dousing the runway surfaces with water and then landing the plane.
Testing systems have been developed to simulate these conditions. For example, in one system water is distributed onto the runway using a gravity fed tank on a trailer that is being pulled by a motor vehicle. Water is then dropped onto the ground in front of a test wheel which is also located on the trailer.